Shattered Glass
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: Everyone thinks Katsuya Jounouchi's life is perfect. Good friends, half decent grades...all but one certain person. Only when Katsuya faints will everyone know that his life isn't as perfect as he makes it out to be. Puppyshipping.
1. The Collaspe

**Shattered Glass**

Just because my life looks perfect on the outside, doesn't mean that it's perfect on the inside.

You think life is all happiness and all that crap? Well, it's not with me. Quite the opposite, actually.

Sure, I have great friends and get half decent grades. But the thing that everyone mistakes are the minor cuts and scratches, the minor bruises.

Luckily for me, I'm able to explain them, since they're nothing that's not explainable.

A fall down the stairs, running into something...those types of things.

I'm pretty sure that everyone believes me...everyone but one certain CEO.

Everyday, when I go to school with a minor bruise and a cut here and there, those blue eyes go over every new thing that scars me.

It's kind of strange to have your enemy look you over like that. I mean, I thought the guy hated me. So why does he look over me like that?

I don't know. Maybe he just does to wonder how clumsy I really am.

Or maybe it's something more than that.

Nah, couldn't be. That would mean he cared about someone.

The only one that guy cares about is his brother. Everyone else can go to hell.

That's the impression he gives me, anyway.

"Hey, Katsuya! Earth to Katsuya!"

"Eh?" I lift my head up. "What?"

Anzu shakes her head. "Seriously, Jou, what the heck were you daydreaming about?"

"I wasn't daydreamin." I mutter, sitting up and rubbing the back of head where it still hurt from last night. "Just...thinkin."

"Katsuya Jounouchi was thinking. That's a first." Honda said, laughing.

"Ah, shut up."

After class was over, my head was pounding something fierce. I could barely stand up and everything was spinning.

When I closed my eyes, someone's arms suddenly grabbed me. It was then I noticed I was on the brink of fainting.

I heard a heavy sigh. "Working yourself to the brink of exhaustion, Jounouchi?"

I didn't reply, just kept my eyes closed and hoped that I didn't faint. Or throw up. One or the other.

A hand was placed on my forehead, and I heard another sigh. "Coming to school when you're sick. Very smart, Jounouchi." the same voice said, sarcasm in the tone.

"I...don't care..." I managed to mutter, opening my eyes. "Who...are you...anyway? Why...are you helping...me?"

The person just made a 'tch' sound. "Well, it's kind of hard to ignore someone when they're in front of you and about to faint. Or get sick."

When the slight haze cleared up, I recognized the voice as Seto Kaiba.

My eyes widened. Why the hell would rich boy be helping ME?

"You're not staying in here if you're as sick as I think you are." the CEO said, and I was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Hm. You're lighter then you look."

"H-Hey!" I start to say, but realize that one, struggling would be pointless, and two, being carried actually felt nice. So I just shut up and let Kaiba carry me out of the school.

Which earned a lot of shocked stares, but the CEO just glared at anyone that dared to look at him. Which caused the people who stared to hurry off to their next class. Because no one wanted to mess with a pissed off Seto Kaiba. Not even me.

When we got outside, he took a mobile phone out of his pocket and punched in a number. "It's me. I'm leaving school. Now. Get someone here as soon as possible."

He hung up, and his hand went to my forehead again. "That's definitely not a good temperature you have. Probably around a hundred three to a hundred five."

I just glared, or tried to, and closed my eyes. "Yeah, yeah...what's it matter...? I'm just sick...no big deal..."

I didn't see what his reaction was to that, but his voice gave some of it away. "Usually no one gets a fever that high or this bad unless it progressed over a period of time. Were you sick beforehand?"

"I dunno...and even if I was...my old man wouldn't give a...damn..." I muttered, coughing lightly.

"I...see."

I heard a limo pulling up, and the CEO said some things before getting into it. Even then, he didn't let me go. Which surprised me, but I had no complainants. Because I was freezing and he was warm. So that felt nice.

I think I fell asleep during the ride, because I suddenly heard Kaiba say, "You have to get out now. I'd take you out myself, but...you know what I mean."

I opened my eyes, and they instantly met sapphire. But they weren't cold. They actually held concern.

I got up, which made every part of me ache, and got out of the limo.

As soon as I got to my feet, I felt dizziness take over me. Luckily for me, Kaiba was close behind me as he got a grip on my shoulder.

All of a sudden, the sick feeling I had took over me, and luck must have been on my side, because there was a bush nearby. So I automatically went to that and threw up.

I heard voices, but I couldn't make them out through the pain I was feeling and the sick feeling that I had. One of the voices was close to me, and I felt a hand against my back. "Take it easy, Jounouchi."

I turned my head for a spilt second then threw up again. Damn, I hated being sick.

When it seemed that my lunch was out of me, I leaned heavily against whatever was closest to me. Which happened to be Kaiba.

"It must have been going on for a while if someone gets that violently sick." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Probably." Kaiba said, and he handed me something. "Here. Drink this."

I took whatever it was and drank the whole thing in two gulps. "Thanks..."

I got up, shaking my head of the remaining sick feeling I had. The hand from earlier was replaced on my shoulder, guiding me to the mansion.

As soon as I reached the front steps, the feeling I was going to faint hit full throttle, and I passed out.

_Well, that' s the first chapter. So what did people think? I appreciate everyone's comments on this. CC is welcome, as always. Flames I'll just use to light the fire in the living room fireplace._


	2. Learning the truth

_Well, I'm back with the second chapter._

_Review Replies:_

**xHitsulover.: Glad you liked the first chapter. :)**

**Yaoi Flame: Yup, there'll be a lemon or two, but that won't be until later in the story. Glad the first chapter interested you. :)**

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown: Well, here's the next update for ya! :)**

**Gravitation Angel: Oooh, I like marshmellows. (takes flame and lights fire; grabs bag of marshmellows) Well, that question will be answered in later chapters. Maybe this one, if you read on. :)**

**ONIX-21: Glad you found my story. Who doesn't love this pairing? It's one of the best in Yugioh! Here's the next update! :)**

**animehplife: Glad you like it so far. :) **

**SmokedBoo: Yup, Jounouchi was more concerned with that then his actual physical state. There's plenty of possibilities for this story. :) **

_There, my pointless rambling over. Enjoy the next installment. :)_

**Shattered Glass**

When I woke up, I was in a luxurious room, a glass of water on the bedside table and a cloth placed on my forehead.

I tried to sit up, but that resulted in incredible, searing pain. I clenched my teeth and laid back down again, staring at the ceiling. "Where am I?"

"Ah, so the sleeping mutt awakens." a familiar, cold voice said. "I thought you were going to sleep for the rest of the week."

"...Eh?" I wonder, looking over at the brunette. "What exactly do you mean 'sleep for the rest of the week'?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You've been asleep since Tuesday. Today's Monday."

"Tuesday? MONDAY?!" I exclaim, making another not so smart move which resulted in pain. "I'm so screwed..."

"Why would you say that?" Kaiba says, shaking his head; leaning on the doorframe. "Like you said before, your old man wouldn't care if you got sick, right?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't. But...nevermind." I settle on saying when the CEO stares at me oddly.

"I have a feeling something is going on here, but I'll be smart and keep my mouth shut."

"Very smart, rich boy." I say sarcastically, and he just smirks.

Mokuba suddenly bounds into the room. "Hey Katsuya. Feeling better?"

I tilt my head. "Better then I was feeling before. Why?"

He just smiles. "Ah, no reason." he looks at Kaiba then. "Aren't you going to tell him that his father was here to see him?"

My eyes went to the size of saucers, and I heard ragged breathing. Little did I know that the ragged breathing was coming from me until Kaiba cursed under his breath and sent his brother to call the doctor.

I clutched my chest in pain; breathing like this was very, very painful.

I didn't know who was sitting beside me, since I also closed my eyes in agonizing pain. "Why the hell...does my chest hurt...so bloody much?!"

"You don't want to know." Kaiba's voice said from not far away, and a hand was placed on my back. "But you'll find out sooner than you think."

I coughed, which hurt. Seems every single thing I did hurt.

There was a slight gasp of surprise after I finished my coughing fit. "Fuck. It's worse. Not good. Not good AT ALL."

"The doctor will be here in a few." Mokuba said, then ANOTHER gasp of surprise was heard. "Did he...cough up blood?"

I didn't hear the answer, if there was one, because every sense was taken over by pain. Coughing up blood? Me?

"Oh...god. Not...again." I managed to mutter.

"Jounouchi? Not again? What do you mean?" Kaiba's voice said, and CONCERN was actually in the tone. I swore, if this didn't kill me, I was going to die of a heart attack.

"It's..." I hacked again. "...nothing..."

"Katsuya Jounouchi." the CEO's voice said, taking a serious tone. "Anything you can tell us would help to find out what exactly is wrong with you."

I winced. "It's...just..." more pain built in my chest. "Ow..."

"Mokuba." Kaiba said, and his brother looked at him, confused. "Phone that doctor back and tell him if he's not here in two minutes, he's fired."

"Yeah." the younger Kaiba said, running off again.

I smirked to myself. "Huh...life sucks when you look at it...especially when you've got problems..."

"Problems? Like what?" Kaiba asked, genuinely confused.

"Heh...I've had...stomach problems...for a while..."

"Again, I ask, like what?"

"Ulcers...throwing up blood for no reason...pains...things like that...but that may be because..."

Mokuba ran back into the room, and some guy, he looked like a doctor, was behind him.

"Katsuya Jounouchi?"

"Yeah...that would be...me..."

The doctor talked with Kaiba and Mokuba for a minute, then asked them to leave the room.

"Jounouchi, I'm going have to sedate you for a while. Just so I can check to see what is going on. From what Master Kaiba has told me, it seems you may have an ulcer."

"Wouldn't be the...first one." I said, laughing slightly. But that resulted in pain and coughing up blood...again.

The doctor inserted some needle into my arm and blackness took over my senses in seconds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"...very serious. If his condition doesn't improve in the next few days, I strongly suggest taking him to a hospital."

I opened my eyes, but automatically shut them again because of the light.

When they adjusted to the brightness of the room, I saw the doctor talking with Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Ugh..."

The doctor turned around. "Ah, so you've awaken."

I sat up, shaking my head of the weariness that managed to sneak up on me. "Yeah...I'm up...why?"

"Well, as I thought, you had an ulcer. Though the one you had was worse than I thought. It seems it progressed over a period of a few weeks, which may have explained why you started throwing and coughing up blood in the previous weeks. I've given you some medication, which has to be INJECTED every seven hours, three times a day. If your condition doesn't improve, you'll have to be placed in the hospital."

"Oh great...another one. What can make this day ANY worse, I wonder."

"You've had ulcers in the past?"

"Yup. About...five of them. I've been in the hospital three times because of them. But then again, no one gave a flying shit if I passed out dead in the kitchen back then." I laughed bitterly.

Mokuba's eyes widened, while Kaiba's remained emotionless. Well...not entirely. I THOUGHT I may have saw some pity in those cold sapphire orbs, but that was about it.

I scoffed. I didn't need anyone's god damn pity about my fucked up life when I was a kid! No ones!

"I...see." the doctor said, regaining his composure. "Anyway, at 6 p.m, you'll need another dose of the medication. I'm sure the young masters can take care of that small matter?"

"Of course!" Mokuba said, smiling slightly at me. "Even though no one cared about you back then, or so you think, you've got people who would care if you died now! So you can't! Okay?"

Even though they were just words to reassure me, they still pierced deep. People cared if I died? I know the gang would care if something happened to me; hell, they were like the family I never had. But who else? My old man would probably jump for joy and throw a party if I died, and rich boy...

I looked at thought CEO. His eyes locked onto mine, and a small smile graced his face. A SMILE!

Kaiba Seto was surprising me ever since last Tuesday. He actually CARED about what happened to me. That, or he was this nice to every half dead kid he saw.

To me, the second seemed logical. I mean, rich boy HATED me. Treated me like a disease every time I talked to him. Always looked at me with eyes filled with scorn and hate. Called me names.

So it was impossible that he CARED about me. Simply impossible.

_If he didn't care about you, why would he send one of his own personal doctors to check up on you, and ask what was wrong with you so he could help? _a voice protested in my head. _You must mean SOMETHING to him if he did all that for you. I don't think he'd do all this for no one._

I closed my eyes; clashing feelings were a pain in the ass.

"Jounouchi?" the familiar voice broke through my thoughts. "Why in hell's name are you crying?"

_Oh shit. I am? _I thought, reaching up and touching my face. Rich boy was right; my face was wet with tears and my eyes burned with unshed ones. _Great. Now he's going to call you a pathetic loser and laugh at you._

But he surprised me again, doing the exact opposite.

He sat on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms. "It's all right. You're not alone anymore."

My eyes widened, but I buried my face into his strong shoulder, letting the tears fall like waterfalls. _Man, I am PATHETIC. Crying over something as stupid as someone saying that someone would miss you if you died...but I never thought that anyone would in the first place..._ a sob escaped from me, but it was muffled by the CEO's shoulder.

Soothing fingers ran through my hair, and comforting words were whispered into my ear. "You're an important person in this world, Jounouchi. Just because someone tells you wrong or beats you and makes you feel useless, don't forget that people DO love you and would miss you if you passed away. Don't forget that."

_People...love me? They would miss...someone like me...if I died? _

"I think it would be best if you two left for the time being." Kaiba said suddenly. "I need to talk to Katsuya for a minute."

I didn't hear the replies, partly because I was held almost PROTECTIVELY in the CEO's embrace and partly because I was too absorbed into it to listen to other people besides him.

The door shut, and a hand was placed under my face; my eyes meeting with concerned pools of sapphire.

"Katsuya...I know that someone is beating you. I just don't know who. Whoever the person is is the reason that you have all these stomach issues. Ulcers caused from stress. Sickness because someone is too blind to notice it. That, or they don't care what happens to you. Which I can't see, but some people are heartless that way. The ones that are meant to protect abuse. I know; I went through it. So you're not alone in that issue. Others have been through it as well."

"I – I...it's n – not like that...really..." tears overflowed again, proving that I was lying once again.

"You're lying; I know that as well as you do. You can stop lying. Whoever did this to you – " he ran his fingers over the many battle wounds that scarred me for life, "won't do it again. That's because you're not going back there."

I – I'm not? Where am I going to go then? I have...no where else to go..." I gritted my teeth together, closing my eyes and letting the tears overflow.

Those strong, safe, protective arms wrapped around me. "You're staying here. I WON'T stand by and watch some monster destroy you. You're important to me, Katsuya. I'm not letting you give up the fight with life that easily." he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'll protect you from him. I promise."

_Well, there you have it. OOCness, I know. MAJOR OCCness. And fluff. A lot of fluff._

_I hope that this chapter was enjoyable, besides the fact that it was mostly fluff and nothing else._


	3. Dark history revealed

**Review Replies:**

**Crimson-Blood-Demoness: **I'm glad that you're enjoying this so far. Here's the next update. ^.^

**KaitKxx: **Oh crap, I killed someone. O.o Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. ^.^

**Yunagirl07: **Yeah, he is a sweetheart to him, isn't he? ^.^ I like him like that.

**Yaoi Flame: **Wow, that's exactly what I was thinking when I wrote the chapter. Don't worry, I have a plan for Katsuya's father. *smirks* ^.^

**ONIX-21: **Glad you're enjoying it so far. Here's the next update. ^.^

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown: **Glad you think that. ^.^ I like writing things kawaii. He did say some nice things to him, didn't he? Here's the next update. ^.^

**bloodyhacker19: **I'm glad you like the fluff. ^.^ Here's the next update.

**SmokedBoo: **Yeah, ulcers are not pleasant AT ALL. Well, I'll try to work on the OOCness. I think I'm starting to get better with Seto's character. ^.^ Glad you don't mind the fluffiness and OOCness. Here's the next update. ^.^

**Emela: **Yeah, TONS of fluff. ^.^ Well, here's the next update. ^.^

**Death Note Demon From Hell: **'Bout time you reviewed, my friend! ^.^ Since you're usually picky about too much OOCness, it was nice to hear...read that you didn't mind it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^.^

**melodyz07: **Yeah, he's probably like that around Mokuba when he's not on Yugioh. ^.^ An ulcer at his age isn't that pleasant, but don't worry, I have a feeling that he'll get over it soon. ^.^ And I agree, puppyshipping DOES rock! ^.^

**Shattered Glass**

_I'll protect you from him. I promise._

Those words run through my head over and over again. Why would Kaiba act so nice to me when he supposably hates my guts?

"Kaiba, you are the most confusing person in Japan." I mutter, turning on my side and staring at the wall.

The pain in my stomach ceased thanks to that medication, but the occasional pain still makes itself known once every few minutes.

The door opened, and I looked over. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Mokuba's voice rang out.

I smiled at him. "Hey kid. What's up?"

"The ceiling." he replied smartly, which caused me to laugh.

"Nice one."

His face suddenly becomes serious. "How are you feeling now?"

I turn over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. "Not bad...but my head still hurts and the occasional pains make themselves known every few minutes. Why?"

"Just curious." the raven haired teen said, then set something on the table by the bed. "Seto thought you might be hungry, so he got the cooks to make you something."

I stared at the food that was on the table. "Thanks, but I highly doubt I can eat all of this."

"Well, you have to at least eat something. The doctor said that you never ate for at least four days. That's not very healthy for you, Katsuya." Mokuba scolded.

"I know, I know." I mumbled, picking up a fork and sticking it in a piece of food, then putting it in my mouth; chewing it slowly.

"Mmm...this isn't half bad. A change from what I usually eat, anyway."

"A change?" Mokuba asked, confusion on his face.

"Well, yeah. My life at home wasn't that great, as you probably guessed." a bitter laugh escaped from my lips. "I had to work every job you can think of and then some in order to fulfill HIS habits. Even the dirty jobs."

Mokuba's eyes went to size of saucers. "You...sold yourself...? Why?"

I closed my eyes. "You don't want to know my old man when he's not drunk. You could say...he's even WORSE." a heavy sigh escaped from my lips. "I had to find some kind of job that would support his habit, since he goes through a twelve pack in two days, and since beer became so expensive that a normal job wouldn't cut it...that was my only option." another bitter laugh escaped. "You know what the funny thing is as well? My dad would call me a pathetic mutt and a man whore."

"But...my brother calls you the first one..."

"Yeah, and every time he does, it reminds me of my old man. That's way I hated him so much. I thought he hated me just as much as my old man did."

"No, Katsuya, he doesn't!" Mokuba exclaimed, causing me to look at him with wide eyes. "Sure, you guys don't get along, but I'm sure if he knew that your dad called you that as well, I'm sure he'd stop!"

"I suppose..."

"Mokuba, I thought you were supposed to bring him in some food, not ask him his life story." Kaiba's cold voice said suddenly, but there was faint surprise in the tone.

"Seto..." the raven haired teen said, his eyes wide. "Did you hear what he said...? About –"

"Yes, I heard it. I heard everything." the CEO said, shaking his head. "Shame on that man."

I just lowered my head and continued to eat. _I wonder what rich boy is going to say about..._

"Katsuya...?" he asked, and I raised my head to look at him. "First off, get that look off of your face. Your father is to blame for this mess, not you."

"..."

A heavy sigh escaped from the brunette as he closed his eyes. "I never knew that your father called you a 'pathetic mutt' at all. If I did, I never would have called you that to begin with. Also...I don't hate you as much as you think I do."

I tilted my head at him in confusion. "What are ya sayin, rich boy?"

"I'm saying..." he pressed his fingers against his temples. "That I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

"To be friends?" I asked, and the CEO nodded. "Wow...uh...sure."

Kaiba snickered. "Dumbfounded like a newborn puppy." he said, shaking his head. But a small smile was on his face.

"Hey, that one isn't that bad." Mokuba said, smirking. "Why don't you call him 'puppy' from now on, Seto?"

My face flushed as Kaiba smirked. "I like that. What do you think, puppy?"

"U – Uh...I guess that wouldn't be...too horrid..."

Mokuba grinned. "Then that's settled."

He walked towards the door, and just when he was about to leave, he turned his head. "You better eat something, Katsuya!"

I raised my eyebrow as he ran out. "Weird little guy."

"He can be like that sometimes."

Awkward silence ensued for a few minutes after that.

"You know that every time there's an awkward silence, a puppy dies?" I asked, which caused the CEO to snicker.

"Then I'm surprised that you're still around."

"Aw, shut it." I muttered.

After another minute of silence, Kaiba decided to speak. "So...if you don't mind my asking...when did all of this start?"

"The abuse an' stuff?" the CEO nodded. "It was after my mom left with my sister. The reason they left was because Dad started to abuse my sister. She apparently decided that my sister was more important than me because she left me ta deal with my dad.

"So after they left, he decided to take his drunken rage out on me. It wasn't that bad at first, but then, as the years passed, it got worse. He sometimes used broken beer bottles and cut me with the ends of them; saying that I was a 'pathetic mutt' because when he did it, I went down on my hands and knees, whimpering like a dog.

"When he lost his job, he made me go to every job opening and work my ass off every single day. And I didn't get any of the money I made. It all went to him. But after the price of booze went up and normal jobs wouldn't pay for the amount he needed every day, he forced me into the prostitution business. The same went for that; I didn't get any of the money I made. If I was lucky, I got five bucks out of it."

Kaiba's sapphire eyes were wide, and shock was easily read in them. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah. Great life, eh?" I said bitterly, a cold sneer on my face. "But why the hell do I care."

"Katsuya!" the brunette said, gripping my shoulders. "What are you saying?! That you don't care that someone forced you to sell yourself and did all of that to you?!" a glare came onto his face; his grip tightening on my shoulders.

"No one cared. My friends didn't know about it, so how the hell could they help me with it, huh?! Besides, if they knew the truth about me, I highly doubt that they would want to be friends with a man whore!" I screamed at him, bitter tears building in my eyes. "Who would...? Sell themselves just so they can support their old man's habit...it's absolutely pathetic...."

"No, Katsuya, it isn't." the CEO said, shaking his head. "You never chose to go into that. You were forced. So it's not pathetic. You were just trying to protect yourself from him."

I clenched my teeth and clenched my eyes shut. "My life until now was pathetic. It still is. When I go back there, it's back to my fucked up life."

"What did I tell you earlier?" Kaiba asked, his grip loosening on my shoulders. "You're not going back there."

"You don't understand!" I screamed again. "If he finds out that you're keeping me here –"

"I have far more power then that pathetic excuse for a man." Kaiba said darkly, his sapphire eyes narrowing. "Don't worry about that. He's not forcing you to do ANYTHING as long as your under my roof."

"..."

He turned his head, catching a stray tear with his finger and flicking it away. "This Katsuya is different from the one I know." he said, chuckling lightly.

"Well, this Kaiba is different from the one I know."

"Call me Seto." the CEO said, and my eyes widened slightly.

"Right...Seto." I grinned. "Weird."

"Heh." Kaiba snickered, but the faintest trace of a smile was on his face.

* * *

_A major twist in the story now, no? I worked on making Seto as IC *in character* as possible, and I hope it shows. ^.^_


	4. Sick puppy

**Review Replies:**

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown: **Yes, I updated. ~smile~ I had a feeling that would surprise a lot of people, so your reaction was nothing that was unexpected. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. ^.^ Here's the next update and I hope you enjoy as much as the rest of the story so far.

**Yaoi Flame:** Well, here's the rest for you!

**ONIX-21: **Glad to hear/read that you're enjoying it so far. Yes, poor Jou indeed. I feel bad for him as well. ^.^ Here's the next update!

**bloodyhacker19: **If the people like him like this, I won't change him. ^.^ I hope this was soon enough for ya.

**kanameedward: **I made someone cry? I didn't know I could do that. O.O ~hands tissue~ Here's the update and hope you don't cry on this one! Though I don't think it's THAT depressing...ah well. ^.^

**journey maker: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to hear/read that you love this story so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! ^.^

**SmokedBoo: **Sadly, there is. ~sighs~ I thought it would be an interesting plot twist in the story. ^.^ I'm glad to hear/read that you don't mind the way I write Seto. I think I write in a little ooc...but if people like 'em like that, I stick with him like that. ^.^

**Death Note Demon From Hell: **Well, I'm glad it's keeping you interested, my friend! I hope this chapter is 'just as interesting'. ^.^

**Crimson-Blood-Demoness: **Your reaction I knew would happen. ^.^ I MIGHT get Seto to do something around those lines...but you won't find out unless you read on! ^.^

**anon reviewer Puppyshipping fangirl ^.^: **A lot of people are reacting like that. O.O Is it really that shocking? Must be. ^.^ I hope you read this chapter as well, even though you're an anon reader and reviewer! ^.^

**Yunagirl07: **A lot of people want to kill his father as well. ^.^ Yeah, it wouldn't be right if they weren't 'nice' to each other. ^.^ I do? Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**sherabo: **Wow...thank you for the nice compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! As for chapter names...I never thought of that. I'll try doing it, though I'm not the greatest at naming chapters...but I'll try! ^.^

_Well, that's that. I'm happy that I have new readers! Thank you to all who read, review, or both, and to the ones who added this to favorites and/or alerts! I never thought that it would have over twenty alerts and over thirty reviews for just 3 chapters! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! _

* * *

Shattered Glass

I've been staying at the Kaiba manor for almost a week...well, it will be a week tomorrow.

I missed school for the whole time I was here, since rich boy never let me leave the manor.

"_The last thing I need is for you to get MORE sick by going to school." _Seto had said in his usual cold and aloof voice, though the faintest trace of a smile was on his face.

Seto...it's weird to call him that. I've called him Kaiba for so long that calling him something else never really crossed my mind...

I shivered again, pulling the blankets closer against my body. Strange how my whole body was hot, yet I was so cold...

Mokuba walked into the room. "Hey Katsuya..." his words died when he took in my appearance. "Katsuya, are you okay? Your face is pretty red. You're shivering too..."

"I – I'm fine..." I stuttered, then coughed. "Just a cold...probably..." another cough.

The raven haired preteen went over to me and placed his hand on my forehead, his eyes widening while I closed my eyes. His hand was cool. It felt really nice.

"Katsuya...you're running a temperature." Mokuba said in a disapproving voice. "When did you get sick again?"

Another cough escaped from my lips. "I dunno...I just...felt like this when I woke up this morning..." another shiver coursed through me, causing me to pull the blankets even closer against me, if that was even possible.

"Mokuba, what are you doing in here..." Seto's voice said, then died when he took in my appearance. "Phone the doctor."

"On it!" Mokuba said, running out the room. Where that kid gets so much energy, I will NEVER know.

Seto sighed heavily, his sapphire eyes narrowing. "Katsuya, when in all the hells did you get sick...again?"

"I – I didn't choose to be sick..." I muttered as shivers went through me again, "I j-just felt like this...when I woke up..." I coughed again.

Those sapphire eyes softened and the CEO shook his head. "Now we probably have to get you more medication. Oh well."

"S – Sorry..." I stuttered, lowering my eyes.

All of a sudden, another cool hand pressed against my forehead, and I leaned into the touch. It felt really nice on my feverish skin.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that fever you had last week came back to bite you in the ass." Seto said, a dark chuckle escaping from his lips.

"I wouldn't be surprised...either." I closed my eyes, laying my head against Seto's chest. He was really warm...which felt nice since I was freezing.

His hand ran through my hair. "Poor puppy is sick...again. Didn't get your vaccinations?" the brunette asked, but humor was in his light tone.

"Nope. I skipped 'em." I said smartly.

"That's how things like this happen." the CEO replied in his own smart tone of voice.

"Actually, they were going to have da flu vaccines the day I passed out...so I kinda missed dem."

"I see." Seto said, sighing lightly. "So you probably have the flu...or a fever. One of the two."

Mokuba came back into the room not even two minutes later. " The doctor should be here in ten minutes. He said that you might have to take him to the hospital, since the flu mixed with an ulcer isn't pretty."

"That's just wonderful." Seto said, sarcasm dripping on every word. "Why doesn't he think that we can take care of him here just as well as the hospital can take care of him?"

"He never said anything about that." the raven haired preteen said, tilting his head. "But he doesn't look that healthy, you have to admit. Are people supposed to be THAT red in the face?"

"It doesn't look natural, that much is certain." Seto said, his eyes softening with concern when I coughed again.

I sniffed, willing myself to go closer to the CEO's body heat, even though I knew that doing that would be crossing death.

"You're running a temperature, yet the rest of your body is ice cold." the brunette said thoughtfully, keeping his hand in my hair as he placed his free arm around my shoulders. "But with a fever, I guess that's normal...or is it?"

"I don't think it is." Mokuba spoke up. "Usually the rest of the body is relatively warm, not ice cold."

"Hm. Maybe the ulcer he has makes it that way."

There was a knock at the door, and Seto looked at it with a confused look on his face while Mokuba answered it.

"Thanks." he said after a few seconds, shutting the door; a mug in his hand. "I heard that hot drinks are good for you when you're feeling sick, so I asked the maids to prepare some hot chocolate for you." he handed the mug to me, and Seto took it from his hands, handing it to me.

"Thanks..." I said, bringing the warm liquid to my throat. The feeling of it going down my throat felt quite nice.

After I finished the hot chocolate, Seto took the cup from me and set it on the nightstand. "Mokuba, didn't you say the doctor would be here in ten minutes?"

"Yeah...why?"

"It's been eleven minutes."

My eyes narrowed slightly. This guy has an attention for details...

The door opened to reveal the same doctor from last week. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kaiba."

"When we need you, you're never on time. When we don't, you're always on time." the sapphire eyed CEO said, his own eyes narrowing to slits. "If we call you again about something with Joseph and you're even a minute late...find another job. Got me?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I apologize."

"Hmph."

The doctor eyed me closely. "Well, it appears to be a fever...but with his ulcer, it may bring up more problems...so I'd like to ask the two of you to leave until I finish my examination of him."

Mokuba nodded and bounded out of the room, while Seto laid my head back on the pillow of the bed and smiled ever so slightly at me. "You'll be fine, Katsuya."

He walked out of the room then, giving the doc another harsh glare.

"Sorry 'bout him...I'm sure he doesn't mean it." I apologized to the doctor.

"I'm used to it, Mr. Jounouchi. He usually acts like that to the people he cares about."

If my face could get any redder, it did, as I felt the blush crawl up my neck and on my cheeks. _The people he cares about...does that mean he cares about...me? No, that's impossible...but..._

The doc took a thermometer out of his bag, and asked me to open my mouth. I complied; sticking the thing under my tongue. God, I really hated these things...

The thermometer beeped after a few minutes. The doc took it out of my mouth and stared at it, his eyes widening slightly. "104.9...that is not good at all." he eyed me then. "How are you feeling, Mr. Jounouchi?"

"Everything aches, I'm freezing, and my head is pounding like drums at an Indian festival." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Do NOT fall asleep, Jounouchi." the doc ordered, and I opened my eyes unwillingly. "With this high temperature and your ulcer...I don't know what will happen if you fall asleep. Probably nothing serious, but I don't want to take those chances." he flipped a phone out of his pocket.

There was a ringing sound, then the doc started to speak. "Yes, I have a boy here, around seventeen years old, with a temperature of 104.9 and an ulcer. ... Take him to the hospital? I knew that much, but what hospital? ... That one? All right. Thank you."

He hung up, staring at me. "Jounouchi, no matter how much Mr. Kaiba will object to this, you'll have to be moved to the private hospital a few miles from here. The chances of your illness turning deadly are over fifty percent."

"So this could kill me, is dat what you're sayin?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand to cover a cough.

"No, but it could severely weaken your immune system, and even though Mr. Kaiba will object that this environment is as clean as a hospitals, we need professionals that can monitor you twenty four seven so that this illness does not get worse. Understand?"

"Yeah...but have fun pounding that into Seto's thick skull." I mumbled, chuckling lightly.

"Do not worry, Mr. Jounouchi. I can be convincing when I have to be. Besides, I don't think he'll take any risks with your health. You seem...very important to him."

"Important to him...?"

The doc went to the door, signalling for the Kaiba brothers to come in.

Mokuba came in first, smiling at me before sitting on a chair placed on the far side of the room.

His brother followed, eyeing the doctor while sitting on the bed, replacing his hand on my head. "Well, what's wrong with him? I don't have all day."

"Mr. Kaiba, he has a temperature of 104.9. That combined with his ulcer can be EXTREMELY hazardous to his health. I talked with my superiors, and they suggested taking him to the private hospital a few miles from here so he can receive medical attention twenty four seven. His condition...isn't favorable." he turned his head so he could look at me. "Jounouchi, DO NOT fall asleep."

I opened my eyes again, raising my hand and shielding my eyes. "Ah..."

A voice soothed me quietly; a voice that sounded so familiar yet so strange at the same time.

"So we have to take him to the hospital that just opened recently?" Seto's voice asked, his tone of voice unfamiliar to me.

"Yes. This won't kill him, but the chances of it becoming deadly is over fifty percent. I also don't know what is going to happen if he falls asleep, so DO NOT let him fall asleep until he reaches the hospital to receive the proper attention."

A hand ran through my hair. "Hear that, puppy? Don't fall asleep on us. All right?"

I looked up into blurry sapphire eyes. "I...won't...Seto."

The brunette's eyes softened, and the faintest trace of a smile made it's way onto his face. "You'd better not."

He leaned down and whispered lightly in my ear, "I don't want to lose you, Katsuya."

* * *

_More fluff...~sweatdrop~ Sorry if Seto seemed OOC again...god, why do I keep doing that? Maybe because I have a fever myself. Not as high as Katsuya's, of course, but still a fever. So I decided to work on this while I was sick. It probably shows, doesn't it...? Sorry. ~sweatdrop~_

_Besides the attack of the fluff bunnies, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable. ~sweatdrop~_


	5. The truth about the dark

**Review Replies:**

**journey maker: **What's wrong with him, you ask? Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Hopefully. ^.^ Glad you're loving this story so far.

**kanameedward: **Thanks! Glad you like it so far. ^.^ And...who knows. ~grin~ Maybe this chapter will reveal some answers to that particular question. ^.^

**Yunagirl07: **Yeah, everything does seem to be getting worse for him, doesn't it? Well, those questions will be answered in later chapters. Maybe some answers will be in this one, if you look hard enough. ^.^

**-Shiroix3: **Nah, it doesn't make you evil. I don't think so, anyways. ^.^ Glad to hear that he's not TOTALLY OOC. ^.^ Thanks, glad to read that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Here's the next one.

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown: **Long review. o.O Well, it was cute, wasn't it? Attack of the fluff bunnies. ~laugh~ And you never know what I have in store for Jou. You just have to wait and see, now won't ya? Hopefully this wasn't that long of a wait and here's the next chapter. ^.^

**Yaoi Flame: **Wow, I never knew I could do that. Hope you got it checked out. ~laugh~ Thanks and here's the next chapter. ^.^

**anon reviewer KeiEn: **Well, nice to read that you loved it. ^.^ And you're welcome for sharing. ^.^ Here's the next chapter. ^.^

**Crimson-Blood-Demoness: **Ya never know, my friend. He may, he may not. You'll just have to read this chapter to figure out what's going on with him. ^.^ And don't worry, I'm feeling better. Here's the next chapter for ya.

**SmokedBoo: **Yup, he's in a sticky situation. Yeah, he does. Well, in this story, he does. ~laugh~ That part...might come around sooner than you think. But who am I to say that? ~laugh~

**anon reviewer Puppyshipping fangirl ^.^: **So, you decided to stick around for the next chapter! ^.^ Well, that seems to worry everyone. Dunno why, though. ~raises eyebrow~ Aw, thank you for saying that! Makes my heart feel good when someone says something like that about my little old story. ~laugh~ And here's the chapter. ^.^

**Emela: **Thanks, though it was a little fluffy for my liking, but if everyone else liked it, no need for me to complain, eh? Well, thanks and here's the next chapter. ^.^

**sherabo: **Yeah, I know it was sugary sweet...but...~sweatdrop~. Yeah, he does have a soft side that he only shows Mokie and Joey. Don't worry, the puppy's not going anywhere...or is he? Well, you never know. Here's the chapter. ^.^

_There's that done. For some reason, everyone thinks I'm going to kill off Katsuya...~sweatdrop~ I gave it that impression, did I? I never knew. ~laugh~ Anyway, that question might be answered in this chapter, or the next one. You never know, eh?_

* * *

Shattered Glass

I never really liked hospitals. But being in a white room with I.V's hooked to my arms and a breathing mask over my face intensified that effect.

There was the occasional 'drip' from the I.V feed and 'beep' from the heart monitor, but other than that, the room was deathly quiet. Too quiet.

The only color in the room was white. White floors, white walls, white sheets, white...everything.

I would even guess I was white.

True, I could barely move, since even lifting my arm or moving my head hurt like you would never believe. The room had no lights on and the curtains were draped over the windows since the slightest light burned at my eyes and blinded me temporarily.

I looked at my appearance in the smooth surface of the counter.

Dark circles were under my eyes, and my face was as pale as a ghost.

Basically, I looked the way I felt. Like shit.

My eyes closed again, and I willed my body to go to sleep. But it wouldn't.

I clutched the blue eyes plush closer to me. The plush Seto gave me before he left.

"_Just so you know that you won't be alone." _he had told me.

The side of Seto that cared about people was a rare side indeed. Everyone wouldn't believe me if I said that Seto was worried about me the time I was sick. They would probably laugh and say, "Yeah, sure. What are you, on drugs?"

But Seto wasn't the cold, harsh bastard I made him out to be. All the fights we had made me assume that he didn't care about anyone. But I was wrong. He DID care about people; he just didn't show it.

He HAS saved my butt countless times, if I think about it. Some things he did, he did them for my own benefit. Not his, but mine.

When he took me into his mansion, it wasn't for his own benefit. He saw someone in need and helped them. Even if the person was his supposed enemy; he wasn't going to turn his back on someone who TRULY needed his help.

His stepfather used to run a company that made weapons of mass destruction and death.

But when he became CEO, he changed all of that. He changed into a gaming company so that people could enjoy an innocent card game better.

That 'innocent' game of cards turned into something worse, though. How many times were our lives in danger because of Duel Monsters?

More than I can count, if you want the god honest truth.

But what people DON'T understand is that what Seto did, he did for the benefit of everyone else. Not for his own selfish goals, as everyone believed. He didn't even HAVE any selfish goals, except wanting to become the king of games.

Even then, he organized a tournament so people could enjoy Duel Monsters. Even though the duelist who lost had to forfeit their rarest cards, it helped them improve on their skills. And no amount of rare cards was worth that, right?

Then there was that strange meeting we had with Critus and Herimos. Strangely enough, they looked like us, and if you want something even MORE unbelievable, they were LOVERS before they were turned into dragons. Last I checked, they still are.

"_One day, something will happen that will bring you two closer than ever before." _Critus had said.

"_Yes, and it will happen sooner than you think." _Herimos had added in.

I don't know what was going through Seto's head at that time, but I was thinking _Yeah, sure. Closer. Like how? I'm on the brink of death and rich boy saves me? Even then, I HIGHLY doubt the bastard would do ANYTHING for me. _

But here I was now, in the hospital because he got one of his top professional doctors to check up on me. If I was at home with my old man...I would've been dead a long time ago...

The door creaked open, and I looked up, expecting to see the doctor.

Instead, to my horror, my old man was standing there, a drunk look on his face.

"Hello, _Katsuya._" he drawled out in a drunken voice. "Where have you been, eh? You little slut?"

My eyes widened to their maximum limit, staring into the face of the man that caused so much pain in my life.

"Dad..." I said, shaking lightly. "I – I..."

"You what?" he said, his eyes colder than ever before. "You faint at school and get carried off like a damsel in distress by that CEO kid...Seto Kaiba, I think his name is? And here I thought you couldn't get any MORE PATHETIC."

He advanced on me, and I clutched my Blue Eyes plush closer to me, closing my eyes. _Someone, anyone! Please...help me...!_

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" my old man said, laughing. "Only fags play with dolls. So I guess you're a fag. You man whore."

Just when his hand reached up to slap me, another hand grabbed it, twisting it behind his back. "...?!"

"You won't lay one FINGER on MY puppy as long as I can help it." an all too familiar voice said, colder than ever before and venom dripping on every word.

I shakily lifted my head up. "S – Seto?!"

"Ah, so my son is your new toy, eh Seto Kaiba?" my old man said, smirking.

My eyes widened. New toy...?

There was a crunch sound, and my old man yelped in pain. "Katsuya is NOT my toy. He's far from that. You fucking asshole." Seto said darkly, his sapphire eyes like ice daggers.

I shivered, clutching the Blue Eyes plush closer to me.

"And what's with you and that doll, anyway?" my old man said sarcastically. "You like playing with it?"

"N – No..." I said, lowering my head and closing my eyes.

"Enough. I won't tolerate a pathetic excuse for a man belittle my puppy any longer." Seto said, grabbing a fistful of my old man's hair and pulling backwards so that their eyes were level. "Katsuya told me everything about what you forced him to do. I hope you enjoy your last few days...or HOURS...of freedom."

"That alone shows that he's too fucking weak to defend himself! He's been a pathetic excuse for a son AND a pathetic example to his younger sister and he ALWAYS will be!" my old man spat out bitterly.

I gasped, my eyes widening and tears building in my eyes. "N – No...I – I'm not..." the tears overflowed and spilled from my eyes, splashing onto the sheets and onto my Blue Eyes plush. "..."

"Katsuya, don't you listen to a word he's saying. It's all lies. Every single word spewing out of his mouth is a LIE." Seto said, pulling me out of the darkness that started to engulf me.

"...Seto..." I whispered quietly, staring into deep pools of sapphire.

He just nodded at me before returning his attention to my old man. "And what do you think you are, hm? A fucking saint? Let me tell you, Mr. Jounouchi, you are FAR from that. Look what you've done to the only son you've got in this world. You destroyed him. You're supposed to PROTECT him from people, not ABUSE him because you feel like it! You're not supposed to FORCE your own SON into the prostitution business! What if he had gotten an STD because of your fucking want to get drunk every night?! What would have you done then?! Eh?!"

My old man laughed bitterly. "You talk a good game, Seto Kaiba. And you know what I would have done if that happened? Find someone to replace him. To me, he's just someone I use to get what I want. That person sitting on that bed is NOT a son to me. Just a tool. Nothing more, nothing less."

My head shot up, my eyes widening and the tears returning. "D – Dad...?"

"Don't call me that. You're NOT my son. You know what you are, Katsuya? A mistake. A fucking MISTAKE."

Pain began to build in my chest, and my breath came out in ragged gasps as tears built and overflowed like waterfalls. That was the first time he ever said that to me...a mistake...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Seto exclaimed, throwing my old man against the wall and giving a swift punch to the jaw. "So, he's not your son to you, eh?! Well then, if he's not, why did you even bother to come here?! So you could belittle him again?!" when my old man was going to say something, Seto gave him another punch to the face. "Well, think again! As long as I exist, you will NEVER, and I mean NEVER, belittle, abuse, or TOUCH him again! Got it!?"

The brunette raised his knee, slamming it where it hurts.

My old man's eyes widened before he collapsed to the floor.

"Fucking asshole." Seto muttered darkly, then turned around suddenly. "Katsuya?" his voice softened. "Katsuya..."

My shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs, and tears were falling from my eyes like waterfalls. My chest hurt with every sob that escaped my lips.

I heard Seto curse my old man with every swear word and then some, then he sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him. "It's all right, Katsuya...he won't hurt you again. I promise you that much, at least."

I buried my face into the brunette's shoulder and cried my endless waves of pain, suffering, and neglect. "W – What did I ever do...to deserve everyone hating me...?"

His hand ran through my hair soothingly. "You didn't do a thing, Katsuya. It's your bastard of a father who is to blame, not you. It's not your fault."

I sniffed, raising the Blue Eyes plush so that it was by my head. "..."

"You still have it." Seto said, slight surprise in his tone.

"Of course I still have it, you dumbass." I muttered, laughing tearfully. "It was the only comfort I had in this place." I sniffed again.

"Good thing I decided to check up on you when I did. Even though it's three in the morning and the hospital should be closed to all visitors. But, I'm Seto Kaiba, I can get in anywhere." he finished, that trademark smirk returning to his face. "Besides, my puppy needed me." his smirk broadened when I blushed.

"When did I become your dog?" I asked, though I didn't really mind. I liked it, actually.

"You're not my dog, you're my puppy." Seto said matter of factly. "And when? Ever since I took you in. That's when you became mine."

"I see..." I said, smiling lightly. "But I guess it's okay."

"Of course it is." Seto said, smirking.

* * *

_The moment that most people were waiting for. I hope it didn't disappoint. ^.^_

_Oh, and I forgive me if I spelled Critus or Herimos' names wrong...or both of them spelled wrong...^.^'. I tried to remember how they were properly spelled but I couldn't...so I took a guess. ~sweatdrop~_

_Hope it was enjoyable. ^.^_


	6. Feelings Revealed and Released

**Review Replies:**

**Crimson-Blood-Demoness: **Yeah, I was happy with how it turned out as well! Go Seto! ^_^ Aw, it is! Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter!

**Yunagirl07: **I was pissed at him myself when I was rereading the chapter. Yes, go Seto indeed. He gave Jou's dad just what he deserved, didn't he? I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter!

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown: **Yup, that's the "nice" way to put it. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and here's the next one!

**SmokedBoo: **Yeah, he'll feel that in the morning - er - later in the day. See, I do that too! ^_^'

**ONIX-21: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! And Yay indeed; Mr. Jounouchi got what was coming to him. ~snicker~

**-xShiroi-chan: **I'm pretty sure that was how they were spelled. ^_^ And yeah, I always thought "Hey, wouldn't it be neat if Critus and Herimos were involved somehow?" and they look like Seto and Katsuya, so I thought "Hey, why not?". Glad you enjoyed it!

**Yaoi flame: **Yeah, it was a little fluffy at the end, but you can't deal with seriousness forever, right? ^_^' Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Emela: **Glad people don't mind the fluffiness. You can't deal with serious situations forever, right? You have to insert a little fluff here and there.

**FirieGurl: **I have a new reviewer! ^_^ Yes, poor Jou indeed. Don't worry, he'll be okay...or will he? I'm so evil... ~snicker~

**kurisuchin45556: **Yeah, puppyshipping ROCKS!! ^_^ Glad you love it and here's the next chapter!

**paperclipped-angel: **Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next one!

**YaoifanRisaMM: **You love it? Aw, thanks! ^_^ Here's the next chapter!

**anon reviewer cheergirl: **Someone wrote a cheer for my story? Thanks! A dumb grin went on my face when I read that. ^_^

_Sorry that I never updated this in what seems like forever...moving and other things. But I'm back! Hope this chapter is worth the wait! Apologies that it may be short...but the next chapter won't disappoint (I hope), because an event that everyone has been hoping for will happen (well, I think everyone has been waiting for it)._

* * *

Shattered Glass

When I woke up, my memory was a little hazy. I tried to sit up, but then I realized that someone's arm was wrapped around me and I could see a familiar mop of brown hair close to my neck. I knew my heartbeat sped up double time when I realized that it was Seto whose arm was wrapped around me. "S - Seto?"

"Mmph..." The CEO mumbled, his sapphire eyes opening slightly, "Good morning, Katsuya."

"M - Morning." I stuttered, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

Seto sat up, stretching his arms, "Well, yesterday - er - this morning was something else. That bastard got what was coming to him, though." He turned his head to look at me, his eyes narrowing in concern when he saw my flushed face. "Katsuya, are you feeling all right? You're beat red in the face."

"I - I'm fine." I mumbled, lowering my eyes and biting my lip. Why the hell was I acting like a schoolgirl around her high school crush?! I don't have a crush on Seto! We're just friends; nothing else! ...Though why does that sentence hurt? Man, I am so confused!

Seto lightly pressed his hand against my forehead, chuckling lightly, "Well, you don't have a fever. That's a bonus."

"It is? Why?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"We don't need you more sick than you already are, plus, I...don't want you any more sick." The last part was said in a hushed whisper, so I had to strain to hear it.

_You don't want me any more sick? _I thought to myself, then groaned in annoyance when THAT sentence didn't make that much sense either.

The CEO looked at me, some strange emotion in his eyes. What the emotion was, I don't know. He reached forward and tucked away a stray lock of blond hair behind my ear, then caressed my cheek softly with his feather like touch. I knew my face had gone fifty shades of red, because I could feel the heat coming off it, "S - Seto? W-What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet for a minute, Katsuya," The CEO whispered quietly, "There's something I want to try."

I bit my lip and stayed silent, knowing my face was going more red with every caress Seto was giving me. His caress moved from my face to my arm, running his slender fingers up and then tilting my face up to meet warm sapphire eyes.'

"S - Seto–?" I started to say, but my sentence was cut off when the CEO suddenly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against my own.

I knew at that moment my face was as red as a strawberry. _W - What the...? Seto is...kissing me? I don't believe this...!_

His tongue ran across my lips, gently asking for entrance. I granted it, and he shoved his tongue inside of my mouth, exploring every inch and caressing my inner cheeks. I moaned lightly, knotting my fingers in Seto's mess of brown hair while his hand went behind my head and deepened our kiss.

He shoved me down on the bed, kissing me harder and more passionately while his hand went under the gown I was wearing and took one of my nipples in his hand, rubbing it gently between his fingers. I moaned once again, tightening my grip on the CEO's hair. I was worried about hurting him, but right now, I didn't really care. The only thing my mind was processing was that Seto was kissing me and he was going to–

I shoved my hand against Seto's broad chest, looking up into his lust filled sapphire eyes, "S - Seto...we can't go any further.... This is a hospital, after all..."

The CEO smirked, kissing me one final time before taking his hand out from under my gown and sitting up, running a hand through his now messy brown hair, "Well, that was...a little unexpected. I thought I could control myself better than that."

I knew I was panting; I could tell from the ache in my chest and my breathing was a little loud and hoarse.

Seto looked at me, his eyes filled with apology, "I'm sorry, Katsuya. I shouldn't have done that."

I shook my head, a small smile gracing my face, "It's all right, Seto.... I enjoyed it."

The CEO smirked once again, reaching over and tucking a lock of my unruly blond hair behind my ear, "Glad you did...because there is a lot more where that came from after you're out of this place."

My face flushed scarlet at that statement, "U - Uh...well...I can't wait to get out of here, then."

"Of course you can't." Seto whispered huskily, claiming my lips once more in a forceful kiss; shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I reciprocated immediately; however, Seto quickly dominated the kiss as his hand once again locked behind my head and he shoved me down on the bed, leaning over me for a few seconds before quickly kissing me once again.

There was a knock on the door, and Seto groaned in annoyance; quickly fixing his hair and helping me with mine before muttering, "Come in."

A nurse, probably in her mid twenties, came into the room. She had hair the color of mud, and her warm honey eyes held a softness that was like silk. She was average height; around 5'8 and she looked to be around 120-130 pounds. She smiled at me, a clipboard in her dainty hand. "Hello, Jounouchi Katsuya, am I right?"

"That's right." I said, unable to resist the urge to smile back at the nurse.

"Well, you should be able to be released in a few days; maybe three or four. In the meantime..." She went to my heart monitor and giggled slightly at the lines on it, "Maybe you could resist not doing anything with him until after he leaves, eh Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto blushed faint pink, and I chuckled to myself. The CEO glared at me lightly before turning back to the nurse, "Yes, I'll try."

"All right then, boys, don't let me stop you." The nurse giggled to herself again, then walked out of the room.

"Three or four more days, huh?" I wondered, smiling, "Good, because I hate hospitals."

"So do I." Seto said, chuckling, "I can't do things with my puppy while he's in the hospital."

I blushed, and the CEO chuckled once again, "S - Shut up, money bags."

"There's the Katsuya I know and love." Seto said, the faintest trace of a smile gracing his face as he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

* * *

_Wow, nothing angst. I was surprised myself with this chapter. I was thinking to myself, "Hey, here comes the actual romance part of the fanfiction!" Sad to say this, but this story will be over in a few more chapters. There are less than eight chapters to go before this is over.... Sad but true. Thanks to all who put up with my slow update! ~sweatdrop~_


End file.
